The armed forces experience numerous threats while performing their missions on a day to day basis on foreign soil. One of these threats is from hand-thrown grenades. Enemy forces are known to throw handheld shaped charge grenades, such as RKG-3 grenades, at tanks and other vehicles from close distances. These types of grenades strike the vehicle, igniting a shaped charge that is capable of penetrating the armor of many tanks and military vehicles.
One method for guarding against these types of threats is to mount fencing, screens, caging, or similar material on all surfaces of the vehicle, leaving a gap between the fencing and the vehicle armor. The idea behind this type of protective structure is that the grenade will strike the fencing and explode. The space between the protective fencing and the armor plating of the vehicle minimizes the effects of the shaped charge, preventing penetration of the vehicle armor. However, this type of protective fencing is cumbersome. It inhibits the views from the vehicle and slows ingress and egress in and out of the vehicle.
Another existing solution to handheld shaped charge grenades is to increase the armor thickness on the vehicle. Enhancing the vehicle armor, while increasing the survivability of a grenade attack, significantly increases the weight of the vehicle and does not prevent vehicle damage.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.